An Alyt’s Guardian Angel
by ThirdCharm01
Summary: MN. What if Neroon had gotten his wake up call a whole hell of a lot earlier? This piece is an answer to Lady Q’s 2005 Christmas Advent Calendar & Word Prompt Challenge. The word chosen is “Angel”.


Title: An Alyt's Guardian Angel

Author: Third Charm

Fandom: Babylon 5

Pairings: Marcus/Neroon.

Story Type: Prompt fic.

Current Rating: T

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 and all subsequent major characters, plots, and ideas are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Inc. and Warner Bros. The following story was written only for the purposes of entertainment. No income had been made.

Warnings: AU and AT and going for broke! Combat, profanity, slash

Spoilers: Too many to count!

Summary: This piece is an answer to the Lady Q's 2005 Christmas Prompt Challenge list. Again sorry, but I can't seem to do drabbles. The word that I chose for this story was "Angel". I'm hitting two birds with one stone here, since this is also an answer to the Lady Q's 2005 Advent Calendar Challenge. What if Neroon had gotten his wake up call a whole hell of a lot earlier?

Acknowledgments: I must thank ckl for taking the time to beta read this story.

Author's Note: One Earth year equals 0.74 Minbari cycles. The Minbari words and phrases were found at the "JumpNow" website in John Hightower's Minbari dictionary. Though, not all are direct translations. The term "Skin Dancing" can be found at the "Star Riders – The Shrine of Alyt Neroon" website.

* * *

An _Alyt's_ Guardian Angel

Sparks flew everywhere while smoke and flames were filling the bridge of the _Ingata_. The cries of the wounded and the dying filled the air. The Raider fighters had finally retreated to the safety of their jump ships to regroup and begin the final assault. The _Ingata's Alyt_ (Captain) was grateful for even that small respite. It gave him the precious space of time needed to put what he knew would be his final orders into action.

The Raiders had left the once proud _Sharlin_ (Minbari War Cruiser) crippled and defenseless, practically dead in space, and yet her _Alyt_ refused to give up on this fight. No Minbari Warrior ever truly surrendered; that cursed so-called "Battle of the Line" did not count! _Alyt_ Neroon of the Star Riders refused to have this pack of _Shag'ah_ (Cursed Ones) have his ship, his crew. They would fight to the very end. There would be no surrender, no quarter asked or granted. There would be no boarding! He would destroy the _Ingata_ himself before even one of this Raider offal could set foot on her beloved decks! It was the least that was owed to those Warriors that had passed beyond the Veil before them!

Neroon smiled bitterly to himself. It had taken the combined efforts of five Raider jump ships, their entire combined fighter complements, and a trap set with a fake distress call from a Worker Caste freighter set in a cloaked nuclear minefield to cripple his ship. Yet the Ingata still fought and had already sent two of her opponents to the Vale of the Shadows. And now the Minbari Warriors would take the rest with them. When the _Sharlin's _reactors went, it would set off a cascade reaction in the minefield around them that the Raiders couldn't escape. Yes, this ship and her crew would die as they had lived, as true Warriors. No Raider would EVER take a Warrior as a trophy, slave, or ransom hostage. Neroon turned to his Second, ready to give the order to set the self-destruct. That was when the most unheard of thing happened. An Earth Alliance battle group came to their aid. To be more precise, the remnants of an Earth Alliance battle group came to their aid.

"_Alyt_, there are _Torrbari_ (Human) ships approaching. They are setting themselves between the Raiders and the _Ingata_. The _Torrbari Alyt_ of the lead ship is hailing us," the rather badly wound Comm officer gasped out.

Neroon was astounded to hear such a thing. The _Torrbari_ Warriors had been devastated by the Earth-Minbari War. They had practically no ships left. That was why the Ingata had been patrolling this Valen forsaken sector of space to begin with. Besides, the _Torrbari_ hated the Minbari as much as the Minbari hated the _Torrbari_, why would they send aid? And two _Torrbari_ destroyers, with their inferior technology, and their small fighter compliments hardly counted as aid against this numerically overwhelming foe.

Neroon looked at the Comm officer in puzzlement and concern. He had thought to order the Warrior to the healers when he had been wounded, but had known in his heart that the Warrior would have rather died at his station then lying uselessly on a healer's platform. Even so early in the battle, Neroon had known that their situation was dire enough that he would probably have to destroy his ship. Now though, some glimmer of hope had come from the very same race he had been set to obliterate only a few short _valdar _(months) ago.

"Put them through, _Atha'Ri Aal_ (Comm Officer)," Neroon ordered as another direct hit from one of the jump ships rocked the Ingata.

"Minbari _Sharlin_, this is the Earth Alliance destroyer _Washington_. Please do not set off your self-destruct. Repeat, do not self-destruct! There is a very large sub-light convoy of refugees from the Lumati Civil War in the blast radius of this minefield. They'll never make the jump gate in time! We have a mine clearer and reinforcements coming. We'll keep the Raiders off you until help arrives. But, for the love of God, don't set that self-destruct!" the female-sounding _Torrbari_ practically screamed out.

Neroon groaned. Innocents were caught in this mess as well! "T_orrbari Alyt_, this is the _Ingata_. We acknowledge your warning. We will not set the destruct sequence if help arrives in time. If not, it is still _Min'aia Den'shok_ (Warrior Caste) protocol to never let a ship fall into enemy hands," Neroon answered.

There was a sigh heard coming from the speakers. Then the human captain answered, "Understood, _Ingata_. Retreat on the z-axis back through the field and let my fighters come in close. They'll keep the wolf packs off you while we deal with the big boys. Have what's left of your fighter group coordinate with my squadron leaders. Good hunting, _Ingata_. _Washington_ out."

Neroon ground his teeth at what to him sounded like an order from the _Torrbari._ He had no choice but to follow the "orders" as the _Torrbari _fighters approached. This was the _Ingata's _only slim chance for survival. Neroon gave the orders to move back through the field and let the Starfuries come in around them. He though, would be giving the battle orders from here on in. The fighter group leader had sacrificed himself in order to save the _Ingata_ from a hit to her engines that would have surely destroyed her.

"_Torrbari_ fighter group leader, this is the _Ingata_. Respond," Neroon curtly sent as he motioned to the Comm Officer to leave for the healers.

"_Ingata_, the is Red Phoenix One. Before you get started, know this. This is a bloody junkyard dogfight, not an "honorable battle" or whatever tripe you're coming up with to justify taking command of your defense. Sorry _Alyt_, but I'm taking command of the bloody mess out here. Have your pilots plugged into an open translator comm and form up with mine. Concentrate on getting your main firing battery on line and let us concentrate on the killing and the dying out here," the Starfury squadron leader answered.

The _Alyt_ was slightly taken aback by the venom in the _Torrbari _commander's soft and cultured voice. Neroon, after recovering from his slight surprise, became livid. He did not give into his anger, though, since he knew that arguing further would only delay the deployment of the _Ingata's_ defenses. He gave the orders to his fighters and opened the comm. The _Alyt_ also ordered a redoubled effort to repair the weapons batteries. Then Neroon did something he hadn't done in cycles. He sent a quick prayer to Valen for his aid. Finally, Neroon did the only thing left to him, he settled in to listen as the race he hated defended his ship and crew.

Even though the war with the _Torrbari_ was over, and they were now technically allies, he still couldn't figure out why the _Torrbari_ were aiding the _Ingata_. The _Torrbari_ had no treaty with the Lumati, why would they help them? Why would they help a Minbari warship, a ship that was in truth still their enemy at heart, as well? Why would the risk a portion of what was left of their pitiful defense forces for one race that had tried to destroy them and another that was nothing to them? Neroon shook his head at the confusing thoughts running through his mind before returning his attention to the chatter being broad casted from the comm system. Perhaps, if they all lived long enough that is, if he listened to the comm chatter he would find out the answers to all his questions.

"All right, this is to the Minbari fighters. And to you too, you right gits in under my command. You Warriors still want us dead, and to be honest, we'd bloody well love to send you to Hell too. Not only that, but we didn't want to spend Christmas Day dying!" the _Torrbari _viciously spat out. General grumbling and agreement could be heard coming from the Torrbari pilots following those vitriolic words.

Once his pilots had calmed down a bit, the _Torrbari_ squadron commander then went on, "But, unfortunately, there over twenty thousand innocent lives that are depending on us to stop hating each other long enough to have them get the hell out of here. Therefore, none of has a choice in the matter. We HAVE to work together here or a great deal of innocent blood will be on ALL of our hands!"

"That said, here's the battle plan; expect the unexpected. The law of the old Yank Wild West was: "Bastards always have brothers." So don't be surprised when another jump ship comes in from nowhere and unleashes her batteries and packs on us."

There was a short silence before the _Torrbari _pilot groaned and with on with, "Oh, bloody hell! Let's stop with this pep talk shite, shall we? Folks, we all know we won't survive this, that our people won't get here in time to help. There's nothing we can do about that. What we CAN do is help the poor bastards caught in the middle get out. So, everyone stop hating each other and start working together so that no more innocent children have to die! We just need to hold the mother-fuckers off until that convoy gets through. Then your prissy, retentive _Alyt_ can blow us all to Kingdom Come. Alright? Warriors, form up and take starboard wing to a Starfury. Take your queues from us, and as we humans say, "HOLD THE FUCKING LINE!" the squadron commander finished in an unholy roar.

"Better yet, take it to them, you fuckers!" screamed out another in a _Torrbari_ Warrior.

That Warrior was another female _Torrbari,_ from the sound of it._ "She must be the leader's Second"_, Neroon thought to himself. He also thought that she sounded as if she were in a pure rage.

Then the rest of the _Torrbari_ howled out their agreement. The accumulated stress from the recent War, the ongoing physical, emotional, psychological pain from that same recent and truly devastating War and the outrage at the current situation could be heard in all of their overlapping voices. All that these lucky, or unlucky depending on how you looked at it, War survivors had wanted was to be home with what was left of their families for the Holiday. Instead, they were about to die alongside the Warriors of a race that almost annihilated their own. As a group, the 151st EFI Tactical Defense Squadron, better known as "Red Phoenix", was literally seeing blood red; and that would prove to be the Raiders' downfall.

The Minbari pilots had kept quiet during this time. None were sure what to do or say. They were now fighting along side a race that had been their sworn enemy such a short time ago. Then to hear them say that the _Torrbari_ planned on dying alongside of the Minbari so that the children of a race they weren't even allied with could live?! They, as was their _Alyt_, were now completely confused by these beings! Why? Why would they help another race when none had answered their call for help in what had been their most desperate hour? Why would they die for the Lumati? And in Valen's name, why for the Minbari?

"I haven't heard an affirmative coming from those with the cranial adornments!" the Torrbari Warrior barked out. Neroon actually snorted at that well veiled jibe to the Minbari.

"Affirmative!" came the ground out answer from the Minbari fighter commander's Second.

And that was the last idle word Neroon heard spoken. The Raider "wolf packs", as the _Torrbari _called them, had made through the screening fire of the EA destroyers and were now approaching the _Ingata_. The defenders moved forward to engage, and then Armageddon reigned.

That's when the Minbari got the second largest shock of their lives. The _Torrbari_, privately sick beyond all comprehension of the death of innocents, pissed as all hell that they were in combat on this day of all days, and pushed to the limits of their emotional and psychological endurance, fought as the demon possessed would. They gave no quarter, asked no quarter, and threw themselves against the enemy with no thought to themselves. The EarthForce pilots fought with a brutality and viciousness that had not even been seen on the Battle of the Line. The overwhelming numbers of the Raiders were being cut down at an unbelievable speed.

As the battle wore on, Neroon saw that the Minbari fighters were hard pressed to keep up with both their wingmen and the battle chatter coming from the _Torrbari_. The chatter had become almost undecipherable to the _Alyt, _even with universal translator comm. The Torrbari were giving each other battle signals in a staccato of code that he had never heard before and were saying such incomprehensible things as, "Up yours, sucker!", "Eat this!", "Kiss my ass!", "Suck me!", "Come on baby, make come!", and "Who's your daddy?!" as they cut a bloody swath through the oncoming Raiders.

This changed, though, for as the numbers opposing the defenders dwindled, so did the chatter. Finally, when the Raiders were well outnumbered by the defenders, they turned to run. That's when the "bastards' brother" jumped in, just as the _Torrbari _squadron commander had predicted. To make an already bad situation even worse, this Raider ship had jumped in at a point between the other Raider jump ships and the _Torrbari_ destroyers who, surprisingly enough, were holding their own against the Raiders. Some how though, the repair crews of the _Ingata_ had finally repaired the battle display at that point, and Neroon watched in paralyzed shock as the next events unfolded.

"Oh, no you don't! You bloody, buggering bastard!" The _Torrbari_ squadron commander screamed out as he set his Starfury against the hangar doors of the new Raider jump ship.

The female _Torrbari _Warrior seconded his cry and followed him in on his suicidal run. Four more Starfuries formed up behind her, and then the attack group began a deadly and beautiful dance as they avoided the strafing fire of the jump ship. Neroon watched in awe as the _Torrbari_ made it to the now opening hangar doors. With their commander in the lead, they each flew directly into the line of the doors and fired off a barrage of missiles, then pulled up into a high arching loop and retreated to the relative safety of the combined Minbari/EA squadrons. Never before had Neroon seen such a display of flying skill. These _Torrbari_ were taking the art of skin dancing to a new level!

As the five Starfuries flew back to the defenders' lines, explosions rocked the Raider jump ship. The explosions cascaded out from the central hangar towards the outer rings until the entire criminal monstrosity was destroyed in miniature nova. None of the Raider fighters had made it out of the hanger in time to escape destruction. As the howling cheers of the _Torrbari_ pilots came through the comm, one of the repair technicians relayed the news that the main weapons battery and normal space engines were back on line. Neroon let out a Warrior's battle cry and slammed his fist into to the arm of his command chair.

"To all fighter pilots, this is the _Ingata_. We have main weapons and engines on line. Form up at my orders. We will now help dispatch the rest of these Shag'ah!" Neroon bellowed out onto the open comm channel.

"Advise against, _Ingata_. My readings show that your shields are still only at thirty-five percent, and since I actually HAVE reading on you, it's obvious that you have no stealth. Also note that another hit to your engine ports will destroy you entirely!" came the reply for the _Torrbari _squadron commander.

Neroon snorted. This annoyingly talented _Torrbari _was pointing battle damages so obvious that even a blind, deaf and dying being could understand them. Such limitations, though, were still not enough to keep the _Ingata_ out of this continued battle. She was, after all, one of the greatest ships of war that the Minbari Warrior Caste possessed, second only to the hallowed _Valen'Tha_ and her deeply mourned sister ship, the _Drala'Fi_.

"Just keep what is left of these "wolf packs" as you say, off our engines and let us do the rest, _Torrbari_. I have just received word that all weapons are now on line!" Neroon answered as the_ Ingata_ began to move through the path it had previously made through the minefield.

"All right, ladies, gents, and the rest of you idiots, you heard the _Alyt_! Keep that _Sharlin's_ bum covered if you want to get out of here alive!" the EA squadron commander yelled out as he led the combined fighter squadrons into position around the _Ingata_.

"_Ingata_ to all ships, target their jump engines. Leave their weapon arrays to us. We must not let the curs escape!" Neroon ordered.

"Affirmative, _Ingata_. Good hunting!" the female _Torrbari Alyt_ answered as the two EA ship began to take position on each side of the _Ingata_.

The battle against the Raider jump ships began in earnest when the _Ingata_ joined the EA destroyers. Until that point, the outnumbered EarthForce ships had been trying to simply hold out until the reinforcements arrived. Now the fight was three on three. Even with the EA's inferior technology and the _Ingata's_ rather extensive battle damage, the fight had been evened out. The _Sharlin's_ revived weapon systems and polycrystalline armor more than made up for all that was lacking. The Minbari now fought with a renewed vigor while the ferocity of the EarthForce pilots and their comrades on the destroyers did not waver. All three remaining Raider ships were quickly dispatched.

In the aftermath of the battle Neroon breathed a sigh of relief. He could hear his Warriors cheering, both on the _Sharlin_ and in the fighters. The _Torrbari_ were celebrating as well. Amazingly, ever since the arrival of the Torrbari there had been no other ships - Minbari or _Torrbari_ - destroyed. Neroon thought that perhaps Valen had heard his prayer after all. Now that the worst was over, Neroon's curiosity began to eat at him. Who was this amazing _Torrbari_ pilot, this insane genius at the art of flying that commanded this EarthForce fighter squadron?

"_Ingata_ to _Torrbari_ squadron leader, may I enquire as to your identity?" Neroon asked.

"No can do, _Ingata_. It is against regulation for anyone of the squadron to share ID information outside of immediate need to know basis. And YOU definitely DO NO NEED TO KNOW! Just refer to me as Red Phoenix One," the EA squadron commander replied.

Neroon was not stupid. The _Torrbari's_ negative answer gave him more of an answer than the EA pilot thought it did. He and his command were part of the EA's intelligence network; were probably part of the deep cover units that had been responsible for so much of the behind the lines sabotage during the Earth-Minbari War. But, perhaps a little ego stroking would get him more information. After all, this Torrbari sounded young, and the younger Warriors, no matter the species, were always rather too full of pride.

"Understood, Red Phoenix One. Such protocols are not to be broken. I am Neroon, _Alyt_ of the _Ingata_ and _Minsa'hat_ (Clan Leader) of the Star Riders. I had simply wished to know whom I should thank for our continued survival. Without that daring run against the sixth Raider jump ship, all would have been surely lost," Neroon said quite diplomatically.

A very loud burst of laughter filled the comm. It was joined by the chuckles of the rest of the _Torrbari_ pilots. "Oh, Sweet Mary, I must sound like a complete sod to you if you thought that I would fall for that bit! Sorry, but I still can't give you anymore information. Tell you what though, you can call me your personal Guardian Angel. It does keep in the spirit of the Season of Forgiveness and Goodwill, doesn't it? Happy Christmas, _Ingata_. Red Phoenix One out," the young EA pilot answered while still chuckling and then led his command to their respective destroyers.

Neroon watched as the Starfuries docked and then the second destroyer jumped out of the system. The _Washington_ stayed behind to await the arrival of the cleanup teams and the mine clearing ship. Then the engineering and repair teams reported that the jump engines were back on line. Neroon ordered the jump back to base while he privately vowed to find that talented, mouthy, and infuriating _Torrbari_ pilot.

* * *

"You may be _Anla'Shok Na_ (Ranger One) Sinclair, but..." Neroon's angry tirade was cut off by the arrival of another human _Anla'Shok_ (Ranger).

"_Anla'Shok Na_, there has been an accident. _Sech_ (Drill Sargent) Turval has been injured!"a young and human _Anla'Shok_ gasped out as he ran into the conference room.

Neroon froze at the sound of that voice. That voice; that cultured, soft, almost smooth voice brought memories and an old vow crashing back onto Neroon. But something about it was off. Something the Warrior couldn't quite place. As he stood there trying to figure it out, he was barely able to acknowledge Sinclair's leaving.

The human _Anla'Shok_ bowed and then asked, "Would you follow me please, _Satai_ (Ruler)? I'll show you to_ Anla'Shok Na's_ office." Thus bringing Neroon out of his thoughts.

Neroon nodded. As they began to walk, Neroon thought of how to broach the subject that was now on his mind. The subject of how to find out if this was truly the human pilot that had come to haunt his dreams for nearly ten cycles now.

"Though I am glad that the ranks of the forces arrayed against the Ancient Enemy have been so well bolstered, I find it hard to comprehend how Warriors that have fought so desperately, so valiantly against my people can now so easily fight alongside us," Neroon said, hoping to draw the truth out.

"Ah. Well, I don't know about the rest, but I wasn't old enough to get drafted into the War. That was my poor, older brother's lot in life. I got to benefit from his personal hell and avoided that mess. I'm now trying to do my part against the Shadows," the Anla'Shok blithely answered.

A _mal'ier_ (brother)! That was it! That was what was different with the voice. It was this _Anla'Shok's mal'ier_ that had fought so valiantly for the _Ingata_ all those cycles ago. Now, how to get more information? Hmm, this one didn't seem as seasoned as his _mal'ier_ had been. Perhaps diplomatic ego stroking combined with a bit of well-placed repentance for the Earth-Minbari War would actually work this time?

Neroon frowned and ducked his head. "That time is one of the greatest sorrows of all my people, of all of our Castes." At the astounded look that the young Human shot him, Neroon went on, "Well, perhaps not ALL. And, yes, I do know that _Shai Alyt_ (Caste Leader) Shakiri expresses other views, but know that he does not speak for the entire Caste. Most of us... well, it is a shameful remembrance for us. Especially for those of us who served and/or still serve on the _Ingata, Anla'Shok_...?" he left of the comment with a questioning lilt.

"Oh! Forgive me for not introducing myself, _Satai_. I am _Anla'Shok_ William Cole. But I'm now astounded by what you have said. Would it be impertinent of me to ask why? Why would the War be so shameful for the Warrior Caste? And why especially for the _Ingata_?" asked the now very curious William. Neroon smirked to himself; oh he had this little _gokling_ (Minbari feline) all right!

They had reached the _Anla'Shok Na's_ office by this time. As they seated themselves, the Warrior _Satai_ told the tale of the "Christmas Battle", as it came to be called, all the while painting the Human Warriors into the role of heroic, Heaven sent saviors. He spoke of his need to find the Human squadron commander and thank him personally for the lives of the Ingata's crew. He also told of his and his crew's path to enlightenment.

After the _Ingata_ had returned to base, all of the crew had been intrigued, curious, and in shock as to why the Humans had helped them that day. Many had started researching Humanity then. What had stayed in their minds the most was the Human Warriors' rage at having to go into combat on that particular day. During one of the Comm Officer's searches he found a reference to some text titled "The Bible". He then used all of his contacts and was able to obtain a translated copy of the texts. The Comm Officer read that text during his first rest rotation. Then that officer locked himself in his quarters and reread it and meditated on it for days.

When the Comm Officer finally came out of quarters, he had been very distraught and kept mumbling, "What have we done?" over and over again. The healers had had to sedate the poor Warrior. Finally, after having been calmed by the healers, the Warrior had asked to speak to his _Alyt_. That was when the full meaning of the Human Holy Day had been made known to the _Alyt_ and his crew. And then the crew's curiosity grew. Why would the Humans fight for those that had wanted them dead on one of their most holy of days? One of the Worker Caste engineers assigned to the repairs of the _Ingata_ then voiced his opinion on the matter after overhearing some of the crew discussing the matter. He said that if the main tenant of this Holy Day was forgiveness, then wouldn't the Humans have fought for the Minbari and Lumati to fulfill that tenant?

At that point, the entire crew present on the engineering deck fell silent. What if that statement was true? What if the Humans could so quickly forgive their almost total destruction at the hands of the Minbari simply because of their religion? What if the Humans really could follow their tenants better than the Minbari? What of their, the Minbari's, piety? Hadn't Valen spoken out against entering into warfare in rashness? And hadn't the Federation done just that? Hadn't they tried to destroy an entire race while in the throws of grief and rage? Then the shame had set in. In Valen's name, what had they done?! Many began to study the Humans' Holy Text as well as the all Texts of Valen available to them at that point. Neroon had even lost a few of his crew to the calling of the Religious Caste after that. When Neroon finished the telling of his tale, the _Anla'Shok_ looked completely enthralled. It was a while before the Human spoke again.

"_Satai_, um, you said that it was the Red Phoenix Squadron that came to your aid?" he asked.

"Yes, young _Anla'Shok_, that I am sure of. All though, I can find no evidence of their existence from the information given to me over the years by EarthForce," Neroon answered.

"Oh, boy. Well... Hold on. Let me talk to the _Anla'shok Na_. I might be able to help you out here. I might know something that can help you, but I may be wrong. _Anla'Shok Na_ would probably know whether what I know is correct," William said and then got up, hastily bowed, and left the office at all best speed.

Neroon sat back in his seat and let himself gloat at the young one disappeared. Oh, yes! He would now find out the identity of his Red Phoenix. Sinclair and he were always butting heads in Council over just how far the inroads against the Shadows could be taken, but they had been friends since Sinclair had commanded Babylon 5 and the Human had stopped Delenn from stealing Bramner's body. They were now allies against that fool Shakiri and his supporters. And, Sinclair would need his continued support if the Human was serious about naming Delenn as his successor.

Yes, for that, Sinclair would give him the knowledge. After all, that little hysterical fool had been responsible for the whole disaster with Earth in the first place! No Human _Anla'Shok_ would follow her, and for that matter, not many Minbari would either, if that little tidbit ever got out. And on top of that, she had absolutely no military command experience what so ever. Delenn's only hope in leading the _Anla'Shok_ properly on her own would be to miraculously absorb Sheridan's knowledge of tactics while her body absorbed his seed!

Neroon snorted. As if that miracle would ever happen in time! The prudish, frigid little zealot was probably forcing the poor Human to follow all fifty mind-numbing Religious Caste Courting Rituals! And everyone had wondered why he and Mayan had broken off their relationship! What Warrior had the patience for that protracted idiocy when he could be pleasuring his both mate and himself?

Neroon chuckled to himself. Yes, for his continued support and guidance in military matters of that Religious zealot of an idiot Delenn, Sinclair would give him his Red Phoenix. Then Neroon smirked again. A pleasant, sensual tingling began to run along his nerves. This younger one was quite pleasing to the eye. Tall, slim, dark haired, and quick. If the elder Cole was anything like the younger well, perhaps more than just military alliances could be made!

* * *

"William! By God, brother! It's been too long. Where have you been? What have you been doing? And why haven't you ever written?" Marcus Cole cried out as he looked up to see his younger brother enter his office. The head of Cole Mining got up from his desk and went to envelop his little brother in a hug.

William laughed as he shared the embrace with his brother. "Yes, it has been too long. I've been on Minbar, serving with Earth Alliance Ambassador Sinclair. And I'm sorry for not writing. I've been too busy with all that's been going on - and yes, I know that that's no excuse," he answered his big brother's barrage of questions.

"My word! The Diplomatic Corps! Dear God in Heaven, but when did you finally grow up? And is that the reason for those togs? Gone a bit native, have you? Marcus babbled as he let go of his brother in order to get a better look at him. "Hmm, think you could use some of your contacts to get the family business a few more contracts?"

William laughed again at his brother's antics. "Um, not the Diplomatic Corps, exactly. But diplomacy is one of my duties. Yes, you could say I have gone a bit native. As for those contacts, well one of them is here with me. You might want to talk to him about those contracts. Who knows, from what he says he owes you, Cole Mining might get some exclusivity in dealing with his people."

"What are you talking about? Who's here?" asked a puzzled Marcus.

"I believe your _mal'ier_ is referring to me," an almost forgotten voice from Marcus's past said.

Marcus looked up past his brother to see the figure of an imposing Minbari Warrior standing in his doorway.

At the astounded look on his long-elusive quarry, Neroon went on, "You once told me, "Bastards always have brothers". It seems that Angels do as well."

* * *

William Cole had never been this nervous in his life. Not even during his own wedding to the indomitable Susan Ivanova! He, as the Best Man, was required to give the first toast at his brother's wedding. And how just in the bloody, buggering hell do you "roast" the "Champion of the _Anla'Shok_" and the most powerful Warrior _Satai_ of the Minbari since Dukhat and still stay alive?! William groaned. Some days, it just didn't pay to get out of bed!

The End


End file.
